


Dinner (Yuuri x Victor)

by peachtreats (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Teasing, Top Victor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, soft yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/peachtreats
Summary: im so sorry i really suck at this bUT HEY IT's GETTING BETTERi also call call victor by viktor in this fic, for some reason the one letter difference is really cute to me-m





	Dinner (Yuuri x Victor)

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry i really suck at this bUT HEY IT's GETTING BETTER
> 
> i also call call victor by viktor in this fic, for some reason the one letter difference is really cute to me
> 
> -m

  "Viktor." Yuuri shot him the most intimidating expression he could possibly muster. From the moment they had arrived to the fine dinning establishment, Viktor had been constantly teasing Yuuri. That sick bastard, if Yuuri had known his true intentions to come here, he would've never stepped foot outside the door. But unfortunately, here he was, being painfully tortured under the table. Viktor only gave him a cunningly gorgeous smirk in return, twirling his fork and making obnoxious noises with it against the plate. 

 

  "Do you like your food, Yuuri?" The elder man asked and roughly palmed him through his trousers. Yuuri let out something mixed  between a groan and a yelp but quickly bit his lip to suppress any other promiscuous sounds from escaping his lips. 

 

  'Fuck you' He mouthed in return. Viktor shined a lopsided grin at him before winking.

 

  "So, Yurio," Viktor started. He paused his sentence to trail his fingertips over the zipper of Yuuri's pants. "How's school so far?" He asked and stared at the blonde boy from across the table. Yurio seemed to be in his own little world, pushing his food around on the plate and not paying attention to Viktor's question. They all had decided to come to dinner after not having enough 'family time' but Yuuri now realized what Viktor actually meant by that statement. He clenched the fork and knife tightly in his hands, almost turning his knuckles white. 

 

  "Yuuri, are you okay? You seem to be tense." Viktor quickly looked back at his husband. He used unoccupied hand to hold his head up. 

 

  "I'm f-fine." Yuuri muttered under his breath. He was trying so hard not make any noises but _damn,_ Viktor's hand could work magic. Viktor turned back to Yurio whom was oblivious to the inappropriate scene happening just below them.

 

  "It's good... I guess, but there's too much girls always shoving papers in my face for autographs." As he spoke, he seemed to mumble, making it hard for both Viktor and Yuuri to hear the response. On the other hand, Yuuri could practically feel Viktor's graze burning into him. He could hear him in his own head saying _"How does it feel, having all these people know how dirty you are?"_

 

As if Viktor had read Yuuri's mind, he smiled innocently as he yanked Yuuri's zipper down, unbuttoning his pants. Viktor pulled out Yuuri's half-hard cock from his boxers, sending a shiver down Yuuri's spine.

 

  "Viktor, stop." Yuuri pleaded quietly. Yurio stared at his food unknowingly, stabbing a piece of grilled chicken before plopping it into his mouth.

 

  "Make me." The other whispered, chewing his bottom lip

 

  "Yuuri, are you okay?" Yurio sounded concern, cocking one of his eyebrows. 

 

  "Yes, i just remembered that I had some unfinished work at home, so can we please _hurry up_?" Yuuri replied quickly and emphasizing 'hurry up' at Viktor.  Yurio shrugged and continued to chomp down his food, it seemed like he had finally gained an appetite instead  of playing with his food.  

 

"You seem to have learned how to eat." Yuuri chuckled, watching as Yurio began to greedily eat what was on his plate. With that, Viktor gave Yuuri a feather light stroke, continuously teasing him.

"Mm.." Yuuri sucked in a sharp breath, shoving lettuce in his mouth to quiet himself. Yurio looked up with the same confused look.

 

"This salad is _so_ good, right? Yurio, you should try some. mM! Scrumptious." Yuuri spoke with food still in his mouth, using his fork to point a piece of the lettuce in Yurio's face.

 

"No thanks, it looks like you're enjoying that." Yurio joked.

 

"Yeah, doesn't it?" Viktor took a tomato slice from Yuuri's salad and chewed on it.

 

That son of a _bitch._

 

Yuuri shifted, reluctantly trying to escape Viktor's grasp. Viktor already knew how sensitive to touch Yuuri was, but to do this in a public place?! God, this was so embarrassing on Yuuri's part. Imagine if Yurio finds out what's really happening here. Suddenly, Viktor's grasp seemed to get tighter, making Yuuri double over with pleasure.

 

"Are you sure you're okay, Yuuri?" Viktor asked with a puzzled look on his face.

 

"Yes, I'm okay." He gritted through his teeth. Viktor made a quick move, stroking him again and starting a rhythm. Yuuri bit onto his napkin and tried to close his legs but Viktor had already sensed he would, pushing his thighs apart.

 

A small, but very noticeable blush appeared on Yuuri's cheeks as Viktor's pace increased. He muffled his voice into the napkin and he thanked the heavens that Yurio couldn't hear him over the conversations of the people around them.

 

Viktor took his thumb and smeared the pre-cum over Yuuri's tip, giving a gentle squeeze before pumping his length.

 

"V-Viktor.." Yuuri whined softly.

 

"Hmm?" He asked with the straightest face, as if he didn't know what he was doing to Yuuri right now.

 

"I'm g-going to.. uahh... nghh...stop, _Viktor_ , please." Yuuri clenched his teeth and shuddered violently as he felt warmth looking in his abdomen. He resisted the urge to thrust into Viktor's hand and instead, whined into the napkin that covered his mouth. His cock suddenly twitched at the sound of Viktor's quiet chuckle. Viktor's grasp loosened just as Yuuri was about to-

 

"This food was delicious." Yurio spoke up, hiding his own napkin to wipe the corners of his mouth.

 

"I agree." Viktor smiled, looking Yuuri dead in the eyes as he licked Yuuri's pre-cum off his fingers.

 

"A little salty, but still tasty." He smirked once more and Yuuri gasped as if he was offended.

 

"What do you think?" The silver haired male asked.

 

"It was great, woo. everyone get in the car, we're going home." Yuuri said quickly in a very dull tone. He took a few minutes to tuck his still hard cock back into his trousers while everyone else cleaned up. They stood up and collected their personal belongings before walking out the restaurant and driving home. Of course— Yuuri was a little slow since he had blue balls.

 

"I fucking hate you, you piece of shit." Yuuri stated and then stared at Viktor with his jaw clenched.

 

"I love you too." Viktor laughed and started up the car. Yurio ignored their remarks before clearing his throat to speak.

 

"So, um Yuuri? I didn't want to ask this while we were in the restaurant, but why were you um.. blushing at the salad? I tasted the salad, it was okay but I don't think it should make you moan wantonly." Yurio scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out the situation. Viktor erupted into loud laughter before Yuuri slapped him upside the head and fixed his glasses on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> rereading this wasn't as bad, i think i'm actually doing something right for once.


End file.
